Emptiness
by findtheriver
Summary: An alternative ending to Twilight. Bella is killed by James, and this is the aftermath. Originally a one-shot, so sorry if it sucks :/ Read and Review :D COMPLETE.
1. Alone: Edward's POV

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer, and do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: This is basically and AE to Twilight where Bella didn't survive James' attack. Originally it was a one-shot, but now I have decided to continue it, as I had so much fun writing it! **

**This first chapter is from Edward's POV, and I am planning to continue by giving you bits from every Cullen's POV.**

**Just read, review and enjoy.**

I buttoned up my shirt. It was midnight black, a colour I usually avoided as it made me stand out even more. I pulled on my trousers. They were also midnight black. Looking in the mirror, I realised how much more dead than usual I looked – my hair was all messed up and I had a look in my eyes I had never seen there before. For the first time ever, I was feeling real emotional pain - everything I had felt before had crumbled away and had been replaced with this overwhelming grief. What's worse is that I blame myself. I could have killed him but I didn't. I could have stayed with her but I didn't. I could have stayed in Alaska all that time ago but I didn't. I should have never have got involved with her but I did. All these what ifs, even though I knew nothing could turn back time, and nothing would ever be able to. I buried my head in my hands. I couldn't do this anymore. I couldn't be strong. I couldn't go to her funeral. I just couldn't. I had to get away. I just had to.

Obviously, Alice had a vision of me running away. Of me skipping the funeral. Of me never returning.

She burst in my door.

"You have to go Edward. Please? For Bells? For me? For Esme?" She looked at me, her eyes wide and sad, not the usual bright and cheery. But I suppose no one had been bright and cheery in days.

"I can't." I muttered under my breath, just loud enough for her to hear.

She moved to sit next to me, and placed her head on my shoulder.

"We all loved her Edward."

"I know, Alice, but I…" I trailed off, and rested my head on top of hers and closed my eyes.

_I don't think I can talk anymore, Edward, _she thought.

"I understand Alice, 'cause I don't think I can either," I said in reply to her thoughts.

_Ok. Do you mind if I go downstairs? And please think about coming. She would want you there. Oh, I'm worried about Esme too. This seems to have hit her pretty hard. Maybe you should check out her thoughts, _Alice thought.

I nodded in approval and agreement, and she flitted off, almost at the top speed she could do in the house.

Once again I was alone, and once again I began to wallow in and despair at the what ifs. I must have sat alone, with what had happened going around my head, for about an hour, because all of a sudden I heard Carlisle's thoughts loud and clear for the first time in ages.

_Edward, we're leaving for the funeral. Please come, we all hate knowing you're sitting up there alone and depressed, feeling sorry for yourself. Bella was such a big part of you, and we hate seeing the hole she left behind. And if you won't do it for your siblings, or me, please do it for your mother. She's devastated. And I can't see her like this. Edward, I'm asking you nicely. Please come down now. _

I counted in my head. 5 seconds. Then I heard him again, this time joined by my whole family, thinking the same thing at the same time.

_Do it for Bella. Do it for Bella. Do it for Bella. Do it for Bella. Do it for Bella._

I hated it. I hated hearing her name, I hated them thinking her name and I hated her name being used against me. I wished I could block them out as it began getting to me, but obviously I couldn't. They carried on thinking that way for almost ten minutes, and then I gave in; I ran down the stairs and threw on my coat. They all looked at me. I scanned their thoughts. Carlisle and Esme were proud of me for being strong, Jasper was feeling my pain, Emmett was worried about me, Rosalie was thinking insensitive thoughts, but it was Alice who shocked me most – she was blocking me out.

"Are we going then?" I asked impatiently.

"I suppose," Carlisle said, "Let's take my car, we can all get in if Emmett and Rosalie go in the jeep. Is that ok?"

"Yeah, course. Rose and me need some quality time. I know it's a sad time and everything, but this house has been dead for a few days." He turned to look at me, "No offence or anything, Edward."

_Thank you, _Carlisle and Alice thought at the same time, _Don't you see how happy Esme is? _Alice added, before blocking me out again by reciting poems.

I turned to look at my mother – sure enough, she was positively beaming at me.

_You didn't deserve this, Edward. You didn't need all this pain. I can see your hurting. I love you, _Esme thought.

I was touched by this, and reached out my hand as a sign of gratitude. We walked out to Carlisle's car hand in hand, as did Jas and Alice.

I found the funeral unbearable. The service was nice enough, but everyone's thoughts drove me mad. Everyone was so sad. Everyone except Jessica; I could punch that girl for thinking such insensitive thoughts. This was the kind of time I needed Bella to keep me sane, to control my emotions. How fitting it was her funeral, and she was the least likely person to come and save me from myself.

Afterwards there was a lively wake that Alice had organised without telling me. She could tell I was angry with this, and apologised profusely in her thoughts. I half forgave her, and started talking again until I heard Renee's thoughts. She was so sad. She was so lonely. She was so cold. And I had made her like that by causing the death of her daughter. I felt so bad. So I left.

Alice followed me, having obviously seen me leave in a vision.

"Leave me alone Alice. I can't be doing with you and your liveliness right now." I snapped.

_Typical Edward. Blaming himself. Taking it out on everyone else. Ruining life for everyone else, _Alice thought, obviously not meaning for me to hear it.

"Keep your thoughts to yourself," I snarled at her.

_You keep out of my head if you don't like what I'm thinking. You don't have to listen. That wasn't aimed at you, I was just thinking. I'm allowed to think, aren't I? _

I sat still. Everyone was thinking it, I knew that, but hearing it from Alice made it all seem worse, all seem more real. Maybe I was dragging everyone down. Maybe I was ruining their lives.

_They're all thinking it, aren't they?_

I nodded, and buried my head in my hands. In a fraction of a second Alice was over to me with her arm around my shoulder.

"It'll be ok. You don't need to blame yourself. It wasn't your fault. It was James' fault." Alice said aloud.

"I wish I could believe that."

Then I heard someone else. It was Jasper. I could tell his thoughts anywhere.

_God, why does Alice always have to follow him? I would just leave him. He's feeling such pain and grief; he was the worst at the funeral! Where is she? I hope she isn't all upset now too._

"Alice, Jas is coming. He seems worried. You should go find him!" I said, forcing I smile, adding, "You were blocking me out earlier. Why?"

_The wake, _she thought. _I'm surprised you didn't ask me when you realised._

"It would upset Esme and Carlisle if we argued." I said.

She smiled weakly, and skipped off to meet Jasper. I was alone again. Like I would be forever without Bella.

It was that night I decided. That night I chose my next path. That night I bought a one-way ticket to Italy. That night I wrote notes to everyone. That night I sat down and played the piano for the last time. And it was that night I went to see Bella's room for the first time since her death; it was the same, but without Bella it was different.

I got back to find Alice at the front door.

_Don't do it._

"I have to."

_You don't. You know that we can make you happy here again if you try._

"I don't want to try."

_Are you planning to tell Esme? Or will I have to break the news you've gone to the Volturi?_

"I don't know Alice."

_Please stay. I can't live without you. You know that._

"You'll have Jas, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett and even Rose!"

_It won't be the same. Just stay for a few days. It'll get better._

"I'm going. Bye Alice."

_No. _

She fell onto me in a last bid to make me change my mind. She stared at me with her wide honey eyes. They willed me to stay. And, for the first time ever, I went against Alice's wishes. I pushed her over, and stepped back down the front steps. I walked to my car, waved one last goodbye to my house, and drove away. I could hear Alice's footsteps behind me. She wouldn't catch me this time. And no one ever would again.

**Did you like it? Please tell me.**

**Thanks for taking time to read this.**

**Amsii xxx**


	2. Grief: Alice's POV

**A/N: This chapter is Alice's POV and continues exactly where chapter one finished off. Enjoy.**

I ran behind his Volvo, but knew it was no good. Sure, I could catch up, but there was too many people watching, and he wouldn't be the only one in front of the Volturi. I was mentally shouting at him to stop, and rethink, but the car continued speeding along at three times the speed limit. I carried on running, willing him with all my heart to put the brakes on. But he didn't. And that's when I knew I'd lost him forever, and I turned back.

I reached the door about three seconds later. Carlisle was standing there, and within a third of a second he had realised how sad I was.

"Alice?" He said, panic rising in his usually calm voice.

"He's gone. Gone and never coming back. I hate him. I hate him, Carlisle, I HATE HIM!" I was shouting by the end of the last sentence, and my father pulled me into a hug.

"Calm down, Alice. Just tell me where he's gone and he'll be fine."

"You don't get it, do you Carlisle? He's suicidal. He's gone to get himself killed. He's gone to Italy," I said, slumping to the floor, "Can you get Jas? I need him more than ever."

Carlisle nodded and ran off into the forest where Jas and Emmett were hunting. Jas returned alone.

"Alice?"

I stood up and collapsed into his arms, crying as much as a vampire could.

"Who's done this to you?"

I remained silent and just buried my head into his shoulder.

"Was it Edward?"

I nodded silently, and Jasper held me tighter.

"It'll all be fine. Look at me Alice," he said, pushing me away and looking into my eyes, "You have to believe me. We'll find him. We'll do whatever we can to save him, ok? I love you, and I can't bear to you see hurt like this."

I didn't trust myself to speak, and simply stared at him until he picked me up and placed me on the sofa.

"I've got to go back into the forest; I promised Emmett and Carlisle I would help them sort out what to do next. I'm sorry, love," he stared at me lying on the sofa, "Do you mind? It'll only be for an hour, tops,"

I just waved in the general direction of the door, and he ran off at top speed.

I was alone again. Lying alone, upset and wishing that Edward would change his mind. It wasn't a fun way to be.

I lay there for what seemed like hours, and only moved when Esme came into the room. She looked terrible and her hand was shaking, drawing my attention to a crumpled piece of paper in her grasp.

"Do you know?" My mother said, sitting down beside me.

I nodded, "I tried to stop him, Esme, I really did. I'm so sorry." I pointed at the note, "What did it say?"

"Read it," She said, passing me the paper.

I sighed, and began to read my brother's perfect handwriting.

_Dear Esme. Dear Mum._

_I'm so sorry. You've seen me these past few days. I can't exist without her. So I've made up my mind; I'm going to Italy. I'm sorry I couldn't say this to your face, but you were hunting, and besides, I doubt I could do it anyway. Please try to live without me; I know what you did last time you lost a son. I'm sorry. I can't continue. Bye Esme. Bye Mum. I love you._

_Edward Cullen._

"Is it true, Alice? Have I lost another son?"

I nodded, suddenly very angry with Edward. I scrunched up the paper and threw it across the room.

"Do the others have notes like this?" I asked Esme.

"Yes, they haven't been read though."

"Oh. Carlisle, Emmett and Jas know. Rose?"

"I haven't seen her since I went out hunting earlier. I hope she's ok," Esme said, looking even more stricken.

"She's a survivor. Emmett will find her anyway."

Esme just sat staring straight ahead. That's when I had the vision. I saw my mother jumping off a cliff. Just like she had done last time.

"Esme!"

"I take it you saw me jumping then. It wouldn't kill me."

"Yeah, I know that much, but the thought of suicide was there."

"I wouldn't, Alice. You know that. I love you guys too much."

I stared at her, knowing she wouldn't lie to me, but finding myself checking anyway. She forced a smile. I tried to smile back, but it didn't work, as I knew I was never going to see my brother or his wonderful girlfriend ever again. Esme stood up, kissed the top of my head, and walked out the front door.

"Where are you going?" I called after her.

"To find my boys," she called back, and ran off at top speed into the forest, leaving me alone again.

I was once again sat alone on the sofa, and suddenly realised I had been shredding the upholstery out of anger for Edward.

"Crap!" I cried, unsure of what to do.

It was that moment Rosalie came in the back door.

"Destroying furniture, Alice? Esme won't be happy."

"Shut up Rosalie. You don't know anything," I hissed.

"What? Someone died?" She laughed a cold laugh.

I stared at her.

"No way! Who?" Rose said, as if it was a good thing.

"Your brother," I said flatly.

"Jasper? No, you'd be more upset." She stared at me, panic in her eyes, "Not Edward?"

I nodded, and she sunk into the sofa beside me.

"No way. No way. NO WAY." She shouted, "He wouldn't do that. He CAN'T do that!"

I just sat there while she tried to work out what to feel. It took her about five minutes to speak again.

"Do the others know?" She asked, her voice shaky.

"Yeah, I told Carlisle and he told the guys, and Esme found the note he had written her."

"Note? Do I have one?"

"I suppose. I think Esme found hers on favourite chair, but I'm guessing. Try somewhere he knows you like. And I think mine will be in my room. Get them both."

She just stood, motionless.

"Rose? We need to read them to see what he was thinking, and what he told us all. It will help Carlisle. Please?"

"Alright. But I can't believe this, Alice. I really can't." She said, then gulped and ran upstairs.

She returned with the notes, her hand shaking just like Esme's had been. I looked at her, and she passed me both. I read hers first, as I thought this would be easier.

_Dear Rose._

_I know you wanted her dead when I first met her, but I am so glad you didn't go through with it. Despite the pain I feel now, I still got some precious time with the best girl in the world. I'm sorry for all the times I've upset you or teased you about your thoughts. This is hard to write, but all I wanted to say was that I guess I did love you like a sister. Sorry if I didn't show it. Bye Rose._

_Edward Cullen._

Rose looked at me and said, "He's really gone, isn't he?"

I put my finger to my lips, and, bracing myself, began to read my note.

_Dearest Alice._

_I know you'll miss me, and probably see this coming, and I'm so sorry. I don't want to do this to you, but I feel I have to. Sorry sister. Also, I know how you loved Bella, and how you loved me, but I know the love of Jasper will pull you through. Keep Esme happy for me. I need to know that everyone will get through this, and I am counting on you to ensure this happens. I love you Alice. I am so sorry. Bye Alice._

_Edward Cullen._

By the end my hands were also shaking.

"Have you read both?" I asked.

"Yeah," she breathed.

And acknowledging that we both were too upset to carry on, we sat hand in hand, the closest we had ever been.

We must have sat like that, deep in thought, for an hour, as the rest of the Cullens appeared through the door, making us jump.

"Girls," Carlisle said, putting his hands on our shoulders, "Come here."

Our father held out his hands, and hugged us so tight I thought he would never let go.

**What did you think?**

**Review and tell your friends!**

**I hope to upload the next chapter in a week or less, so subscribe! **

**Amsii xx**


	3. Planning: Carlisle's POV

**A/N: This chapter is from Carlisle's POV, and again continues where the last chapter finishes. **

**It's shorter than the first two because I found it hard to write from Carlisle's perspective. **

**Enjoy :)**

My girls were all upset. I usually respected my son's decisions, but this is one that I did not agree with; he had upset my wife, my daughters, my sons and I. As I hugged my daughters, I thought about the months ahead. Rose would sulk, Alice wouldn't be herself, Emmett wouldn't joke, Jasper would become quiet and struggle with his diet again, I would find it hard to work and, worst of all, my wife would be depressed, and completely different to the Esme I know and love. Suddenly feeling a stronger urge to save my son than before, I let go of Alice and Rose, and led Emmett and Jasper back out the front door before anyone could ask questions.

"Carlisle?" Jasper said once we were outside.

"We need to save Edward." I replied to my newest son like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Emmett looked at me and Jasper said, "No offence, Carlisle, but I don't think that would be possible. Once he has his mind set on something you know it won't change."

"We can try, can't we?"

Both the boys looked unsure.

"What about Alice and Rose? Don't you think we should give it a try for them?" I pleaded.

They still looked at me as if I was mad, and, I suppose, it did sound like a pretty hopeless plea. Emmett opened his mouth but stopped abruptly. I turned around and Rosalie, Alice and Esme were behind us.

"We're saving him." Alice said, sure as anything.

"Yes, boys, we are. You listen to Carlisle. We need to try!" My wife contributed.

Rose just stood there, and I knew this had hit her a lot harder than she was going to show. I walked over to Emmett and whispered in his ear, "Look at Rose. She needs you. Go."

Within a second Emmett had his arm round his wife, and was kissing her hair. She smiled weakly up at him, and Esme beamed at the way Rose had perked up, even though it was only slightly.

"We can do it!" Rose smiled, "We just need to work out a plan and go now."

I looked at Jasper and Emmett and they both nodded reluctantly.

"Thank you! You won't regret this," I told them, "Okay, everyone listening? Basically we need to beat him to Italy, which will be hard. Alice," I turned to look at her, "Do you know how he's getting there?"

"No, sorry, Carlisle. He wouldn't tell me, and I've only had one vision tonight, and that wasn't even of him."

I must have looked puzzled, as my wife said quickly, "I'll tell you later."

"Okay," I was slightly worried now, but I didn't let it show, and continued explaining what we must do, "Then our only hope is to just drive and catch the first plane. We can do it if we try."

"Who's going to go though? We need to keep Alice here for her visions, and someone else will also need to stay behind. Carlisle?" asked Rose.

"Well," I hadn't thought of this yet, "Yes, Alice would have to stay behind," I turned to look at her again, "Sorry. Then I think the others should choose." Alice opened her mouth to object but I continued, "I know you don't get a choice Alice, but it'll be best for us if you get the visions while at home. Okay?"

Alice nodded, but looked slightly disgruntled.

"I'll go." Emmett volunteered.

"And me," Rose said, "My car is the fastest."

Then Jasper spoke. "I want to stay."

This surprised us all, even Alice.

"I want to stay with Alice. Sorry, Carlisle, I can tell you expected me to come with you guys to save him, but right now my wife needs me. I can tell that she and Esme are sadder than anyone else," he explained.

I looked at my wife properly for the first time since we had found out about Edward. She looked upset, and her hands were shaking. I ran over to her, and hugged her.

"Thank you for trying," she whispered in my ear, "I love you."

"I love you too," I whispered back, "Anything for you."

She broke free from me, and faced our children; "I'm going with Carlisle to Italy."

They all stared at her in surprise.

"I'm not leaving Carlisle, not now," she smiled, "And besides, I want to go and save my son."

**What did you think?**

**Review and tell you friends.**

**Amsii xxx**


	4. Out of Character: Esme's POV

**A/N: Once again this is a shorter chapter, as I want to cut the action, which I didn't want to be from this POV.**

**It's Esme this time, and she is a great POV to write from, but I had trouble with her emotions.**

**Enjoy :)**

I could tell I'd shocked the whole family with my decision. They all thought of me as the homemaker, as the one who stayed behind and picked up the broken pieces. Sure, that's who I am sometimes, but I am always a mother. I needed to save my son, and I would do anything to make him safe. Besides, I didn't want to Carlisle to leave me behind.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Carlisle asked me, sounding worried.

"Never been more certain," I replied.

He hugged me again, and I kissed him. Then I walked back inside the house leaving my family staring after me, and sat down next to the piano. It would be never played how Edward played it again if we didn't save him, and the thought made me the saddest I had felt. I rested my fingers on the keys, but I couldn't play like he could, so got up and went to Carlisle's and my bedroom. I knew I would have to leave soon, but I needed a few precious minutes alone first.

I thought of all the times in the past couple of months where I had seen my son happy because of her. Because of Bella. I thought of how she would never turn up to see us, or play baseball, ever again. I thought of how we fought to save her, how we failed, and how it resulted in the loss of my son. I thought of how angry and sad Edward must have been, and I began to feel anger like I had never felt it before. Then, as quickly as the feeling had surfaced, it disappeared. I turned to see Jasper standing in the bedroom doorway.

"I felt your anger from outside. It was so… out of character, I decided I'd come and see what was up, and calm you down." He explained.

"Did you tell Carlisle?"

"No, only Alice. I convinced her to stay down there. They're still in the planning stage, but I reckon you'll be leaving in 5 minutes."

I nodded. I still wanted to go, but I knew Carlisle would stress when he saw me like this. I stood up, and stared at my son, and felt a rush of love. He must of felt it too because he reached out to give me a hug. I held him tight, until I heard Alice's light footsteps on the stairs.

"Esme? Jas? The others are leaving," her voice trilled up the stairs.

She came in through the doorway.

"Esme are you okay?" she asked, sounding worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks to Jasper," I reassured her, forcing a weak smile.

"Come on," she said, grabbing Jasper's hand and walking downstairs, "Before they leave without you!"

The rest of my family, apart from Edward obviously, were standing in the garage.

"Esme, darling, you'll be in the Mercedes with me, and Rose and Emmett are taking her car," Carlisle explained, jumping into the driver's seat.

I took my place next to him, and held onto his hand as he started the car. Rose sped out first, and Carlisle followed at a calm, but fast, pace.

"Bye. Save him. And keep your phones charged in case I see anything!" Alice called behind us.

"Be safe!" Jas shouted, and I saw them join hands and run into the house.

Carlisle was concentrating on the road and on Rose's car in front, and he let go of my hand.

"Carlisle?"

"I'm just concentrating. And thinking. What if we are too late? What will it do to us?"

"You can't think like that, Carlisle. It's all going to be fine!" I said, not only trying to convince Carlisle, but myself also.

Carlisle grabbed hold of my hand again and drove at top speed towards the airport.

**Review and tell your friends.**

**I am uploading these very fast at the moment, so the next part should be up very soon.**

**Amsii xxx**


	5. Confusion: Rosalie's POV

**A/N: Hey Guys! Sorry that this chapter came out a lot slower than the others; I went on holiday and then had serious writer's block!**

**So, once again, not much happens here. It is mainly about Rose's feelings (it's from her POV), and the worry she causes.**

**Hopefully, more will happen in the next chapter. I do know where this story is going, but it is hard to write.**

**Enjoy :)**

I checked my rear-view mirror; Carlisle was still behind me, and he was holding hands with Esme.

"Do they look okay?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, 'course. Carlisle is all calm and 'it doesn't matter, we'll save the day' as usual, and Esme is just sitting there smiling despite the death of her favourite son!" I snapped.

"Rose, it's fine to feel sad, you know," he paused, "I do."

I sat staring straight ahead in silence.

"You don't have to talk. I'll be waiting for when you're ready," Emmett said, turning to look out the window.

Finally, peace. I loved Emmett more than anything, but all I wanted was some quiet time to sort out the mess in my head.

First, I couldn't deal with this. It would send me spinning on a downward spiral, and everyone would get hurt. Second, he couldn't die. If he did I would hate him for the rest of my existence, and that wouldn't be how I would want to be, yet I would feel I had to. Third, I blamed Bella for dying, and making him do this. Fourth, I thanked Bella for making happy. Fifth, I was glad we didn't kill her what seems like an eternity ago, if this would be the consequence. Sixth, I wished we had killed her. And seventh, I felt the worst I had ever felt. What a mess.

I tried to work out what was right, and obviously took my eyes off the road.

"Rose!" Emmett cried, "You nearly hit that car!"

I pulled over, and crumpled onto the steering wheel. I heard Carlisle park behind us and run at top speed to my door.

"Rosalie? Are you alright?" He asked me.

"I'm fine, ok? I'm just fine!" I said, sick to death of pointless questions.

"Can you go on? Or do you want me to drive?" Emmett asked with the best of intentions.

"I said I'm fine!"

Emmett shooed Carlisle away, and I heard the car go on towards the airport. I started the ignition, and within seconds we were back on track.

"Look, Rose – beautiful - don't kill me, but I need to ask: do you want to talk?"

"I need to concentrate on the road." I said flatly, and turned up the radio.

Emmett gave up, and flipped open his cell phone. I could hear both sides of the conversation, as my ears allowed me to listen to what Jasper was saying.

"Hello Jasper."

"Hey Emmett. Things okay down your end?"

"Well, we had a slight problem," I glared at Emmett, "But it's fine now."

"Okay. Alice hasn't seen anything yet."

"'Kay. Lets hope that she does have a vision, and it shows us a happy ending."

"It's not likely, is it?"

"I don't know, Jas. I hope that we manage to save him. It'll be weird without Edward around."

"Yeah. It makes everything so hard. Even talking to you is difficult."

"I understand. Do you mind if I hang up? I think I can see the airport."

I heard Emmett press the end call button, and shut the phone, but I kept my eyes on the signs for the airport and Carlisle's Mercedes.

"Rose?" Emmett asked warily.

"Yeah?" I snapped.

"The airport; you'll miss the turning if you're not careful, Carlisle is already indicating."

"I knew it was coming!" I said, annoyed, turning into the airport car lot.

"Okay, okay, love. I'm sorry!"

I decided not to talk until we had parked the car, as I knew I would only upset Emmett, and that would make me feel bad. Backing into a space in between two cars, I checked my make up in the mirror.

"Ugh, I look terrible!" I exclaimed, without meaning to.

"No, Rosalie, you look gorgeous, as always!" Emmett said, "Now, come on, we have a plane to catch!"

The airport was packed full of people, despite the fact it was gone midnight, but we quickly made our way to the departures board.

"There's one in half an hour; we can just make it," Carlisle read.

"How many seats?" Emmett asked.

"Ten."

"Let's go!"

Emmett and Carlisle walked to buy tickets, and I was left with Esme. She put her arm around me, and pulled me into a motherly embrace.

"I'm not letting anymore of my children go."

I pulled away.

"Rosalie?"

I didn't need more people feeling sorry for me or asking if I was all right. Consequently, we stood in silence until my father and husband returned with plane tickets.

"Shall we go?" Carlisle asked, "We have a plane to catch, and a boy to save."

We followed him towards the departures lounge, again not saying anything. Once in the large room I sat down and Emmett took place next to me. Sensing that we needed time alone, our parents sat elsewhere and were soon deep in conversation; Esme looked depressed, and Carlisle worried.

"Don't worry about them. They'll be fine." Emmett paused, "It's you I'm worried about."

"Don't be."

"I can see you're sad, Rose," Emmett said, placing his hand on my arm, "You just won't talk about how you feel to anyone. Not even me, and that makes me sad."

I shrugged his hand off.

"Fine, Rose, be that way. I can't bear to see you hurting like this, and I'll be ready for you when you want to talk."

He walked over too Carlisle and Esme, and I listened in on what they were saying.

"I'm worried about her, Carlisle," Emmett told our father.

"I'm worried about all my children, but she is the only one not speaking about it."

"Give her time, both of you, I get the feeling she doesn't like being asked questions about how she feels," Esme said.

"Right now, I get the feeling she's listening," Emmett said, looking at me.

"Of course I am," I hissed so only my family would hear.

They stopped talking and got up. I watched them as they went over to hand in their boarding passes.

"Coming, Rosalie?" Carlisle called.

I stood up, and followed them. We were on the plane in minutes, and in the sky after ten minutes, on our way to Italy. The journey took a while, but I didn't bother speaking for the whole time – I needed to think.

Again, I found my thoughts in ruins: a mess of confusion, regret, sadness, grief, relief and fear. _Please let him be alright_, I thought, _give us a second chance. I need my brother back._

"Rose, we're in Italy," Emmett said, getting out of his seat.

**A/N: Did you enjoy it? Review please! Tell me what I should do for the next chapter, which will probably be from Jasper's POV. **

**Amsii xxx**


	6. Vision: Jasper's POV

**A/N: I felt bad for leaving you with a big gap between the last two chapters, so I posted this extra quick!**

**It's from Jasper's POV, and is short. Sorry!**

**Hopefully you like it, and there will be a very interesting twist...**

**Enjoy! :)**

My phone beeped. I flipped it open and read the text from Emmett.

_We've landed. I'm worried about Rose. Talk later. E._

I heard Alice bound down the stairs, expecting news that she hadn't foreseen.

"Have they found him?" She asked me, her eyes lit.

I shook my head and took my wife into my arms.

"I suppose I would have already seen it," she said, hugging me tight, becoming sad quickly.

I snuggled into Alice's hair, cheering her up. She looked up at me, silently thanking me for making her happy, literally, and broke free from my grasp.

"Jas, I'm going to go and hunt. I'm thirsty, and didn't go with you guys yesterday," Alice said to me, already at the door.

I knew she was lying; I couldn't feel her thirst, only the forced happiness I had made her feel.

"Alice, why are you lying?"

She bit her lip and whispered as quietly as she could, "Sorry," and ran out the door. I groaned and took off behind her. She ran through the forest at top speed, obviously trying hard to not feel anything.

"Alice, slow down! Why are you running away like this?" I called after her, "Where are you running to?"

Then just like that she stopped. I caught up with her, and she fell into my arms, suddenly feeling all the sadness she had obviously been repressing; it made me want to kill Edward for making her feel that way.

"Nowhere." Alice said into my chest.

"What?" I said, confused.

"That's where I'm running to: nowhere. I'm just running."

"But why?"

"No reason. I just am."

She stepped back and looked into my eyes. I stared back and felt her sadness melt away.

"Jasper!"

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Stop messing with my feelings!"

"I don't want you to be sad," I said, "I'm just cheering you up!"

"Don't, Jas. I want to deal with this."

I reached out to embrace her, and she backed away.

"Alone. I want to deal with this alone." She said, turning away.

Again she began running, but this time I didn't follow, and instead I sat down, running my fingers through my hair.

My phone made me jump, and I hurriedly picked it up, in case it was Alice.

"Hello?" I said.

"Jasper! It's Emmett," my brother said, a definite sadness in his voice.

"What's up? You sound sad," I said, worried about how the rest of my family were doing.

"You don't sound particularly jolly yourself; I take it Alice hasn't had a vision?"

"Nope, sorry to disappoint."

"It's fine, we're heading to Volterra anyway. I hope he's there, and alive at that."

"Of course. How's Rose?" I asked.

"Holding up. She had a bit of a breakdown earlier," Emmett told me.

A second later I heard Rose in the background.

"I did not," she hissed, "Take that back, Emmett."

Emmett did not respond to her, and continued speaking to me, "Sorry about her. She's sad. I don't really know what to do." He paused, and I heard Rose muttering something too quiet for me to hear, "Rose wants to know, and so do I, how is Alice?"

"I don't know. I really don't."

I heard panic in Emmett's voice when he continued, "Why not? Isn't she with you? Can't you feel her emotions?"

I took a deep breath. "No."

"Jasper - dude - where is she?"

"Probably at the house. She ran off. I didn't follow. I thought you were her at first."

"Find her. What if she's seen something? What if it's something that upsets her? Jasper, man, you need to be with her!"

A second later Rose's voice was snapping at me down the line; "Find her now, Jasper! I don't think she should be alone! Go!" She screeched, and cut off the line.

I stared at the phone for a couple of seconds, before setting back off towards the house. I felt really bad about leaving her, and decided I would apologise profusely when I saw her. The house came into view after a few minutes, and I ran up the steps and through the front door at top speed. As soon as I was inside I could feel Alice's sadness and worry. What was she worried about?

I found my wife in our bedroom, seated in the middle of the floor, staring at her phone and hugging her knees.

"Alice? What are you worried about?" I asked, panicked by her emotions, silence and body language.

"I've seen him."

That explained everything; her worry about whether they would make it, her sadness at what she saw, and why her eyes where glued to the phone.

"We need to tell Carlisle," I began, "He needs…"

"I've told him," she said, interrupting me, "He knows. He's going."

Alice curled up on the floor, and began dry sobbing.

"They'll save him," I reassured her, rubbing her back, "He won't die."

She sat up and stared at me like I was stupid.

"Of course he won't die," she said.

"Then it's fine. Isn't it?"

She shook her head.

"He's chosen," Alice said.

"Chosen what?" I asked, certain that he had chosen to die.

"To leave us."

"They'll get there in time; he'll be home before we know it."

"You don't get it, do you, Jas? He's decided to become one of them."

I stared at her.

"He's joined the Volturi," Alice said, her voice breaking.

**A/N: Oooh, a cliffhanger!**

**I will post the next bit on Monday! Fingers crossed :D**

**Who's POV do you want next? Tell me! I am torn between Emmett and, of course, Edward himself!**

**Review - I love hearing what you think!**

**Amsii xxx**


	7. Surprise: Emmett's POV

**A/N: Sorry about the delay, and the Author Note last chapter. I will delete it if I can :)**

**Sadly, this chapter isn't Edward's POV - it's Emmett's - but hopefully the next chapter will be.**

**Enjoy :)**

Rose parked the stolen car into a space, and got out, while I just sat alone in the car.

"Are you coming, Em?" Rose asked, impatient, "Now?!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I said, climbing out the car and putting my arm around her.

I kissed the top of her head, and she turned towards me and kissed me full on the mouth. I kissed her back, my arms tight around her neck.

Then we heard Carlisle clear his throat behind us. We turned to see Esme dry sobbing and Carlisle supporting her.

"We have news from Alice," Carlisle began, but Esme cut him short with even harder sobs. He whispered something to her only she could hear, and she stood up a bit straighter.

"Ok," our father said, taking a deep breath, "Edward has chosen to live."

Rosalie and I absentmindedly let out sighs of relief, but Carlisle opened his mouth to continue.

"He's joined the Volturi."

Rose collapsed into my side, but I stayed up straight, determined to work out what to do without clouding my focus.

"Why is that so bad, Carlisle?" I asked.

"They are unlikely to willingly let him leave with us, and, anyway, it sounds as if his mind is made up."

"We are going to try though?"

"Of course we are."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

"Nothing," Carlisle said picking Esme up and brushing her hair out of her eyes.

He hissed something in her ear, and placed her back down. She walked over to Rose, and put an arm around her.

"Let me do this," Esme whispered to me, forcing a smile, "Let me be a mother."

I nodded, and began walking with Carlisle towards the walled town.

"We will get him back, won't we?" I asked looking in Carlisle's eyes, this time letting emotion overcome me.

"I hope so. I am a old friend of Aro's, and I am hoping that will work to our advantage."

"Ok," I said, steadying my breathing, "Let's hope it does."

Carlisle turned and took a long hard look at me, scanning my eyes. Without warning he put his arm around me in a fatherly way.

"It'll be ok." He whispered, and we began walking faster.

We arrived inside the city within minutes, and I looked around; I noted a tall clock tower and a fountain, and an absence of humans.

"Where are all the humans?" Rosalie asked before I got a chance too.

"I don't know. Maybe they aren't out this time of day," Carlisle responded.

"That can't be right; it's nearly 2pm!" Esme said, "Why do you care anyway?"

"I don't. It's just strange." Rose said, shrugging, "Anyway, we're lucky it's cloudy!"

"Quite right Rose," Carlisle said, "Shall we go?"

Carlisle led us through the town square to a dark alley, where a vampire was already standing.

"Aro!" Carlisle said, obviously surprised.

"Carlisle!" Aro said, smiling, "Edward said he heard your thoughts approaching the town. He wasn't surprised you were coming. Why was that? Did he contact you?"

Aro's brow furrowed, and he waited for an answer.

"One of my daughters has subjective visions of the future. Didn't you see that in Edward's mind?"

"He refused to make contact with me."

Rose and I must have looked confused, because Aro turned to us.

"I can read every thought a person has ever had while I am touching them," he paused, "What are your names?"

"I'm Rosalie," Rose said, reaching for my hand.

"And I'm Emmett," I said, squeezing her hand back.

"And you are?" Aro asked Esme, smiling.

"Esme," she murmured, grabbing Carlisle from behind.

"It's fine. We're safe." Carlisle whispered into her ear.

Esme still looked unsure, but I saw her grip round Carlisle's waist loosen.

"Can we see Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"Of course, if he wants you to," Aro said, "Follow me," and he turned away, and began walking down the alley.

We turned to look at Carlisle, and he nodded in the general direction of Aro. Suddenly Aro disappeared. Carlisle was unshaken, and jumped down a hole.

"Come on!" He called up, "It's this way!"

Bracing myself I jumped, and the women followed. Aro was talking to a pretty human woman who was seated behind a counter.

"Carlisle, Carlisle's family, this is Gianna," Aro said, holding a hand in the direction of the human, "She is kind of like our secretary. She is about to enquire whether Edward wants to see you," he turned to Gianna, "Go, Gianna, and return quickly."

The human left, fear in her eyes, and Aro followed.

"I will be back shortly; I am going to tell the others that Carlisle is here!" He called back, smiling.

Surprisingly, Gianna returned first.

"Where is Aro?" She asked, wary of us.

"Gone to tell the others we are here," Carlisle said calmly, "You don't need to be afraid; we don't eat humans!"

She still looked afraid, but sat back down in her chair behind the counter.

"Does Edward want to see us?" Carlisle asked.

"I can't tell you. I have to speak to Aro first."

Carlisle opened his mouth to answer, but a voice behind us spoke first, and we all turned.

"Carlisle!"

"Caius!" Our father called, "Nice to see you again."

"Yes, you left in such a hurry all that time ago," Caius said, his crimson eyes glinting.

I turned away, and watched Aro speaking to Gianna. I couldn't hear what he was saying, and she wasn't speaking; instead Aro was holding her hands in his. Behind me, Carlisle had stopped talking to Caius, and, like me, was watching Aro and Gianna.

"Carlisle?" Aro said, looking at us, "Edward said yes."

**Thanks for reading :)**

**The next chapter will hopefully be up faster than this one was.**

**Review please, and tell your friends :)**

**Amsii xxx**


	8. Meeting: Edward's POV

**A/N: I don't particularly like this chapter, but it gives some insight into Edward's mind.**

**The next chapter will be Carlisle's POV.**

**Enjoy :)**

I listened to the conversation Aro was having with Carlisle as they walked towards my room through Carlisle's thoughts.

"_He is a very gifted young man, Carlisle," Aro said, "Did you change him yourself?"_

"_Yes in the early 1900s," Carlisle answered, "He is like a son to me, as are all my children."_

"_I understand."_

There was no more conversation, and all I could hear was my family's thoughts, meaning Aro had left them.

_I hope he will return with us, _Carlisle thought, and, guessing I was listening, he began talking to me in his thoughts. _It's killing your mother, Edward, and your sisters and brothers._

_I dunno if you can hear me, mate, but please think about coming back to us. It's killing Rose and, by the sounds of it, Alice too. I don't want to see anyone hurting, so come back and we can make it better for you, _Emmett thought.

After a few minutes, their footsteps stopped outside the door.

"Right," Carlisle said, "I want you to speak aloud, so that we can hear what you are saying, ok?"

"Yeah," they said together.

Carlisle turned the door handle, and within a second my family was standing in front of me.

"Edward!" Esme screeched, running to give me a suffocating hug.

I didn't return the hug, and I waited until she realised this and let go.

"What's wrong?" She asked, upset, and walked back to the door.

_I missed him so much, _she thought, _and I get here to find he doesn't care anymore. I'm going to leave._

"Carlisle? I can't do this; I'm leaving," Esme said, opening the door and leaving, "See you back at the cars."

I stopped myself from listening to her thoughts all the way back to the car, and forced myself to listen just to Carlisle's, Emmett's and Rosalie's.

_Well done, Edward, _Rosalie thought, _ruin everyone's lives as usual._

_That was nice. Real nice, Edward, _Emmett thought, turning away from me.

_She's even more upset. Why was I stupid enough to bring her here? _Carlisle thought, going to put his arms around Rosalie and Emmett.

Taking a deep breath, I decided to break the silence, unable to listen to their thoughts any longer.

"I thought you were meant to be speaking aloud," I said, refraining from listening to their mental reactions.

"And we thought you were going to act like someone who missed us as much as we missed you, but we were wrong as well," Rosalie spat.

I winced at the truth in her words, and walked towards my family.

"I have missed you. Every one of you," I said, reaching my arms out to them.

Emmett turned around and gave me one of his bear hugs.

_I missed you mate, _he thought.

He let go, and Carlisle gave me a fatherly hug, but his thoughts were still on Esme.

_Have you really missed us Edward? I bet its nothing to how much you miss that human. I bet you wouldn't react this way if it were one of us. Why don't you see that it's a blessing she's gone? We're safe, Edward, finally! _Rosalie thought, glaring at me.

For the first time since I had arrived in Italy I was forced to think about Bella, and it made me sink to the floor. I put my head in my hands, and tried to stop myself thinking of her chocolate brown eyes, her floral scent and her outstanding beauty. Tried to stop myself thinking of her lovable clumsiness, her velvety voice and her soft, warm skin. Tried to stop myself, but I couldn't. Every memory I had of Bella came flooding into my mind, and I couldn't help but begin to sob.

"What did you do, Rose?" Emmett asked, outraged.

"I only thought what I wanted to think. He should stay out of my thoughts if he can't face them."

"What did you think though, Rosalie?" Carlisle said sternly.

"I just thought that he wouldn't react this way if it was one of us, not that human," she said, spitting out the word human, "And that we're safe now she's dead."

"Rose!" Emmett said, annoyed, "Why did you do that? Why?"

Emmett sat down beside me, and put his hand on my back. _I'm so sorry for Rose. I miss Bella too Edward, and I can't imagine how you must feel._

"Emmett?" Rose said, "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologising to me? It isn't me who's sobbing!" Emmett said, turning towards her.

"I'm sorry Edward." Rose mumbled.

I stood up and hugged my sister. She stood surprised for a second, before hugging me back with colossal strength. _Thank God you're safe now, _she thought, _I don't know what we would have done if you'd died. _I held her tighter, and kissed her cheek in a brotherly way. Once I had let go, the three members of my family in the room stared at me, waiting for me to speak, all thinking thoughts that pitied me.

"Aren't you meant to be speaking aloud, guys?" I asked, "Your thoughts are driving me crazy."

"Sorry, Edward," Carlisle apologised, taking a deep breath before adding, "I think we should talk things over."

"Ok," I said, looking at Em and Rose, "Sorry you two, but can I talk to Carlisle alone? You could go get Esme back?"

_That's not fair! _Rose thought, opening her mouth to verbally object, but Emmett spoke first.

"That's fine, bro," he smiled, "We'll see you in a bit!"

He grabbed Rose's hand and opened the door, and turned back to wave.

Within five minutes they were far away and they couldn't hear us anymore. I turned towards my father, and began to decide what to say to him.

**A/N: Review please. :)**

**Amsii xxx**


	9. Persuasion: Carlisle's POV

**A/N: This has been the fastest upload in ages, so I hope it's good :)**

**This is Carlisle's POV :)**

**Sorry about the ending of the chapter, I didn't really want that to happen to her, but it worked :)**

**Enjoy :)**

For the first time since arrival in Edward's room, I looked around; it was a basic room with an old-fashioned dresser, and desk and two chairs. There was a load of books on the wall, some I recognised as Marcus', Aro's and Caius', but none as Edward's.

"None of my books are here," Edward said in response to my thoughts, "And I don't have any music either."

"Really?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes," he said, "I've had other things on my mind."

"Of course," I said.

We both fell silent, and Edward stared at me, and I noticed his eyes were black.

"Edward! When was the last time you ate?" I asked, shocked.

"Before the funeral," he admitted.

"Aren't you thirsty?" I asked.

"Of course! But I can't find any way to eat here," he answered, "What with them all eating human!"

"That's one reason for you to come home, I suppose."

"I can't Carlisle."

"Just let us talk it over?"

"Fine."

I sat down on one of the chairs, knowing Edward would take a lot of persuasion.

"You won't be able to persuade me," Edward said, sitting down.

"The Volturi persuaded you to join them," I said, "We thought you were planning to die."

"I was."

"What changed?"

"They have ways of changing people's mind," he said, obviously talking about Jane, "And they weren't going to let me die, even if I did expose myself. They said I was too good a vampire to die."

"They wanted the thought reading."

"Exactly, and I knew it, but it was a good enough offer," Edward reasoned, "I wouldn't have to return to Forks and," he paused, "be reminded; instead I could live here, like you once did."

"But weren't you wary?" I asked, _after what I told you, _I mentally added, in case someone was listening.

"Of course," he said, "But I couldn't, and still can't, return to Forks, were there was too many memories of her."

Edward crumbled at talk of Bella, and he buried his head in his hands.

"You need to face Forks sometime. Otherwise you'll never see Alice again."

He looked up.

"Wouldn't she come and visit me?" Edward asked, eyes wide.

"I don't know. We asked her not to come today, because of the possibility of visions, and Jasper stayed with her, but I'm not even sure she would have come if she had the chance," I said, looking at my son, "She couldn't face it."

Again we sat in silence, and I was careful to read the titles of the books on the bookcase so Edward wouldn't be able to read anything of interest in my thoughts.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes," I said, looking back at Edward.

"I'm sorry for the hurt I've caused your family."

"It's your family too."

"I don't think it is anymore; I think I've hurt them too much to call them family."

I looked at my son and saw the hurt in his eyes, saw the loneliness.

"It's not that lonely here; they treat me well enough," Edward said.

"I know better than that Edward," I said, adding, _I lived here for long enough _again mentally in case they were listening.

Edward didn't say anything in response, and sat still, obviously concentrating on something. I heard footsteps about twelve seconds later, and started to wonder who it was. I looked at Edward, and mentally asked him, hoping he would tell me.

"It's our family; they seem to have news of Alice, but are blocking out what it is," Edward told me, panic in his eyes.

"It'll be ok; they would have told her and Jasper you're fine. That'll be it; I'm sure," I reassured him, being careful that my thoughts would not seem unsure.

Despite my efforts to make sure he didn't panic, he shot out of his seat and opened the door.

"Tell me. Don't hide it. What's up with Alice?" He asked at top speed.

My wife and two of my children stood there, not sure who was going to mentally cave in first. Then I saw Esme sigh, and Edward lean against the doorframe for support he didn't need.

"Esme?" I said, standing up.

"Alice is missing," she explained, "Jasper can't find her. He's incredibly worried."

"But she knows we've seen Edward, right?"

Esme shook her head, "She was already gone when we phoned."

"Then why aren't we back in Forks looking?" I asked, worried about my daughter's safety.

"Jasper said we weren't to return without Edward," Esme told me, looking at our son, who was still leaning on the doorframe.

We all turned to him expectantly.

"I don't want to go back to Forks."

We sighed, and tried to get used to the fact that we were either going to have to leave Edward behind, or try and persuade him some more.

"Wait, guys," Edward said, "I said I don't want to, but I'm going to have to, right?"

He forced a smile, and reached out to hug Esme. When he had let go, we set off to tell Aro that Edward would be making a departure from Volterra.

**Review please :)**

**I hope Alice will be ok, so I will try and make it that way :)**

**Are you pleased Edward is returning to Forks, or would you rather he stayed in Italy?**

**Tell me what you think :)**

**Amsii xxx**


	10. Storytelling: Alice's POV

**A/N: HI GUYS! Its been aaaaaages.**

**Sorry for this very short, and rubbish chapter.**

**It's a filler to give you a bit of Alice.**

**Enjoy :)**

Running was physically easy, but mentally hard. I was running from the vampire I loved, and hadn't been able to tell him where I was going. I had to let him believe I had run away to escape, when really I was running to bring my brother home, and I didn't even know if it was working yet.

I was heading for Alaska; the Denalis would help me, I was sure of it. Alaska wasn't far from Forks for a vampire running at top-speed, and it didn't seem to take me long to get there.

Immediately I recognised the house, and smiled as I ran to the door. I knocked on it once, and was greeted by Tanya, who held out her arms.

"Alice!"

"Tanya!" I said, "How are you?"

"I'm good. Edward not with you?" She said, disappointed.

"That's why I'm here, Tanya," I said, "Are the others here? I would like to speak to you all."

"No, they're out hunting."

Of course they were, I had seen it on the way. It was unlike a vampire to forget things, but I assumed it was a side effect of having to leave Jasper, almost losing my brother, and losing Bella.

"When will they be back?" I asked.

"I thought _you _could tell _me_," Tanya said.

I thought hard, and then saw them returning in a matter of seconds. Sure enough, I heard the tinkling voices of Irina, Kate and Carmen, and the lower voice of Eleazar. Then, further back in the distance, I heard a male voice I recognised, but had not seen in my vision.

"Oh, Carlisle directed our new family member here," Tanya said, grinning, "His name's Laurent."

I remembered now; Carlisle had told Laurent to come here, and Victoria had run off. This was all before James killed Bella, all before Cullen life was shattered.

"Alice," Laurent said, leaning in to kiss my cheek.

I backed away, wincing at being so close to an ally of Bella's murderer.

"What is wrong, Alice?" Laurent asked, "What's happened?"

"I will tell you all inside," I said, not looking at Laurent, "May we go in and sit down?"

The Denalis walked into the spacious hallway, and then into the dining room, which had obviously never been used for eating. They all sat down around the table, and looked at me expectantly. I sat down in the chair at the head of the table self-consciously, and at that moment saw what I was waiting for; Edward had decided to return to Forks. I let out a sigh of relief, and grinned.

"What did you see?" Carmen questioned, curious.

"Let her tell her story first, my love," Eleazar said, placing a hand on top of his wife's.

"Go on, Alice," Tanya said.

I took a deep breath and began my story.

"I am going to start from when Carlisle told you to come here, Laurent," I looked at the olive-skinned vampire, "Basically, I had a vision of James and Bella shortly afterwards, and we desperately tried to work out where they were. We traced it to Bella's old ballet studio in Phoenix, and we found the two of them there," I gulped, "He was torturing her. She was badly injured, and had just been bitten. The venom was making her weak, and she was writhing in agony. Then, right in front of us, James trod on her neck, breaking it, and killing her. Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Jasper and I all saw Bella's life be taken away. We all saw her die."

I stopped, to see what the others had to say.

"This Bella, it was Edward's love, right?" Tanya asked.

"Yes. They only had a few months together," I said, desperately wanting to see Jasper, feeling that every second with him was precious.

"Continue with your story, Alice," Eleazar said, his hand tight on Carmen.

"One second," Laurent said, leaning on the table, "I am so sorry for what James did."

I nodded, and continued with the story.

"It destroyed Edward, and everyone in the family was very upset. The day of her funeral was Edward's low point; he was very upset, and I saw him planning to go to Volterra to end his life. I desperately tried to persuade him not to go, but he left anyway. Everyone except Jasper and I raced to save him – I had to stay in Forks in case I saw anything that changed everything. In the end, I saw him joining the Volturi, but staying alive."

"So he's one of them." Eleazar said, shocked, "Why would he want that?"

"Well, not quite. They tried to persuade him to come home, but I don't think it worked. That's when I came up with an idea; I would leave Forks, without telling Jasper, and he would return to find me. It's worked."

"So that's why you're here?" Kate said, speaking for the first time.

"Exactly," I smiled, "That's what my vision was of; Edward back in Forks, where he belongs."

"So you'll be leaving shortly?"

"Yes. Probably after I've hunted."

"Bye then." Tanya said, stalking out the room.

"What's up with her?" I asked, confused.

"She is just upset that Edward is upset. You know how much she loves him," Irina replied, giggling.

"May I say my goodbyes? I really want to see my brother." I said, standing up.

"Of course," Eleazar said, "You must return to Forks!"

**Sorry.**

**The next chapter will be better and longer.**

**Give me some ideas for the next POV.**

**Review :)**

**Amsii xxx**


	11. Double Return: Jasper's POV

**A/N: Hello!**

**Sorry it's been so long, but I've written two one-shots, and those took up time.**

**Also, I wasn't quite sure where to go from the last chapter, so sorry if this isn't what you expect.**

**I reckon that in a couple of chapters I'll be finished, so enjoy while you can :)**

When Alice left without a reason, I was sure I would never see her again. She didn't pack anything, but I knew my wife well enough to understand she didn't need to. I knew she could just run, and that would be it; she would be free from the life that was so clearly getting her down.

Now Edward was coming back, and she wouldn't be here to see it. I sighed, and stood up, ready to try her mobile again. I dialled the number into the little silver phone, and listened to the ringing anxiously. Without warning, Alice's beautiful voice tinkled down the line.

"Jasper!"

"Alice," I breathed, in shock, "Where are you?"

"Running," pausing to laugh her familiar giggle, "I'm coming home! Right now! I can almost see the house!"

"But where did you go?"

"I can only tell you if you promise not to think of this at all when Edward arrives!" Alice said incredibly fast.

"Why?" I asked, curious about what she had done.

"I had a plan!"

When I didn't say anything, she began speaking again, at double speed.

"Basically I knew if I left, Edward would return. I ran to Denali, saw him return, and ran home! Well, began running home, I'm not actually there yet."

"I realised that much," I said, slightly awed at my wife's plan, "How much longer will you be?"

"Well," she said, "How about a few seconds, at most?"

"That close?"

"Yes that close!" She laughed again, "Bye Jasper!"

Before I could reply, the line went dead, and I heard footsteps approaching the front door. I spun around, and saw my gorgeous wife standing in the doorway.

"No warm welcome?" She asked, smiling.

"Of course there is," I grinned, running to embrace her.

"I missed you!" Alice squealed, stretching up to kiss me.

"I missed you too," I laughed, kissing her back.

She broke free, her arms still round my neck, and beamed up at me.

"How long until Edward is home?" I said, looking right into her eyes, which I noticed were black. "You're starving!"

"About three hours, I think. I can't be sure."

"We need to hunt, Alice, now!" I said, pushing her hands off my shoulders.

"I'm fine!"

"What if Charlie finds out you were missing? He likes you – he'll come and check you're ok. What if you lose control?"

"I won't."

"Alice, I love you, so please hunt. For me?" I pleaded, grabbing her hands.

"Ok," she smiled weakly, "For you."

Without warning, she pulled free and ran through the door.

"Want me to come?" I called after her.

"I'm fine, Jasper. I'll return in an hour or so."

"That long?" I asked, suddenly wishing that I hadn't told her to hunt.

She turned back, blew a kiss, and, giggling, disappeared through the trees.

The next hour plodded on, and I amused myself by playing the little piano I could. I was so bad compared to my siblings and mother that it was embarrassing, and could just play 'Chopsticks' all the way through.

I noticed the happiness enter the room, but took no notice, and continued trying to teach myself something decent.

"That's terrible!" Alice cried, her hands suddenly on my shoulders.

"Oi!" I laughed, still fumbling around the keys with my fingers, "I'm trying; we're not all musical prodigies!"

"I'm no prodigy, and I can play a lot better than _that_!"

"That's unfair! Edward's been teaching you for years, and you have a way with music. I mean, listen to you sing!"

"Yeah, yeah," Alice said, her happiness increasing by the second, "I bet if you bothered listening to Edward you could play!"

"Why don't you show me then, if you're so good?" I challenged, turning my head for the first time.

"Fine then!" She giggled, "Budge over!"

Pushing me along the stool, she sat down and placed her fingers on the keys.

"Watch!" She said, pretending to be stern.

Her fingers glided over the keys, and a beautiful piece of music filled the room. She began to sing, and grinned at me. Awed I stood up, and placed my arms around her waist. She stopped, climbed up onto the stool so she was taller than me for once, and turned to face me, so her hands were on my shoulders, my arms forced off her.

"Finally taller than you!" Alice grinned, ruffling my hair.

"Not for long!" I smiled, grabbing her by the waist again, and lifting her off her feet.

Alice squealed, and I put her down.

"I love you so much, Jasper Hale," she breathed, leaning into my chest.

"I love you too, Alice Cullen," I beamed, stroking her head.

I felt anger enter behind me, and we looked towards the door. Standing there was Jacob Black and Charlie.

"Oh," Jacob snarled, "Alice is alive, is she?"

Alice averted her eyes, unable to stand Charlie's gaze.

"Yes, thank you," I said, staring at Charlie, cheering him up as much as I could, "I found her two hours or so ago. She was out near the reservation," I lied, "She just needed time alone."

Charlie nodded appreciatively.

"We were just checking she was alright," he said, "Would be an awful shame if – well you know… Edward losing a sister as well as my Bells…"

He turned, waved his hand, and left. Jacob glared, and left behind him.

Alice sighed and went to sit down on the sofa.

"How could I be so stupid?" she groaned, "How did I not see what I was doing to Charlie?"

"Alice, love, you didn't know," I said, sitting beside her.

"That's what I mean! I should've seen! What if I decided not to return?"

"But you didn't!"

"And I wasn't going to either, but…"

She stopped at the sound of engines outside.

"They're home!" She grinned, bouncing up happily.

She turned and stared at me.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Remember to not think of it!"

I nodded, and busied my head with the tune Alice had played on the piano.

**I wanted an Alice/Jasper scene, so that's what I wrote.**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Reviews welcom :P**

**amsii xxx**


	12. Snapshots The End: Esme's POV

**Here's the end.  
**

**I'm sorry it ends like this, I really am, but I don't know what else could've happened.**

**I'm also sorry for the wait, but this has taken a lot of thought.**

**It's from Esme's POV.**

**Enjoy.**

Everything changed the day we arrived home. I thought I had my Edward back, and that my family was safe, but I was wrong.

* * *

We all knew that Edward would react badly to being tricked by Alice. She let her guard down momentarily, and Edward heard what her plan had been. He hated that she had forced him back to Forks, and confronted her in front of us all.

"Why, Alice?" He'd said, struggling to keep calm.

"We needed you home, but no-one knew what to do," she'd replied, looking straight into his eyes, "I had an idea, and did it without thinking," she looked at the floor, "Sorry Edward. The others had nothing to do with any of it. It was all me." She looked back up.

"But why force me back?" Edward said, his voice breaking, "Why make me return here, where Bell..." he stopped himself, took a breath and restarted – "Where she's everywhere?"

"Sorry, it was selfish."

Alice had left the room at that point, and Jasper had followed.

"Go after her," Rosalie had hissed, "She was only trying to help us all. And help you."

"Shut up Rose!" Edward snarled, turning to face her.

Rose opened her mouth but Emmett stopped her, "He's hurting, Rose, sweetheart. It's like you losing me."

"Still," she said, "He should go after her."

Emmett began to object, but Edward got there first.

"Fine," he said, and ran out the door.

Edward and Alice returned hours later, Jasper minutes ahead of them.

"Friends again," he'd said, "They sorted it out. She's forgiven."

* * *

Edward began to show signs he wasn't coping about two weeks later; he didn't leave the house, as Forks held too many memories, and he didn't spend time in his own room. Instead, he sat on the sofa, reading countless books. He didn't play the piano, and he didn't go running. He only hunted when he had to, and he didn't speak to anyone except Alice and Jasper. He wasn't Edward, and it was killing him and the family.

* * *

Two months after Edward returned, we received a phone call; a phone call that changed everything. I picked up the call, and heard a voice I did not recognise.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi," said the voice. It was vaguely familiar, but I could not place it.

"Who is this?"

"Laurent," I gasped – Laurent was from James' coven, "Before you hang up, I need to warn you. Victoria is coming for Edward."

"Why?" I asked, panicked and confused.

"He killed James. She thinks he deserves to die. I'm sorry, I can't stop her." He hung up.

I turned, and Edward was standing behind me, his brow knitted together in thought. After a few seconds, Alice appeared, her face angry and terrified at the same time.

"No," she said, "Not again!"

"It's perfect," said Edward to no one in particular.

"NO IT'S NOT!" Alice screeched, "YOU ARE NOT DOING IT AGAIN. NO WAY."

It took me a second to catch on; Edward was going to walk straight to Victoria. He was going to die. In that moment of realisation, the whole household had emerged behind Alice, confusion on their beautiful faces.

"No," I said, so quietly I wasn't sure if I had actually said it, "You can't, Edward."

"I'm sorry, Esme," he said, putting a hand on my shoulder, "But I can, and I'm going to."

I collapsed into the wall, and Carlisle was over in a millisecond.

"Esme, love?" He said, his voice panicked.

"I'm fine," I said, "It's Edward you need to speak to."

"I'm going," Edward said, "I love you all, very much, but not as much as I loved Bella. I can't help that, and that's why I'm going. I wish you all the very best."

With that, Edward turned and ran.

* * *

We tried to stop him, but it didn't work. By the time we had trailed Edward and Victoria, there was black smoke filling the trees. One was dead, but we didn't know which one. I left before I could find out, and they found me in the forest an hour later.

"Esme," Carlisle said, his face ashen, "It was Edward."

He ran to me, and we stood and embraced. We'd lost our eldest son. We'd never be the same again. My family had been destroyed. All of this crashed over me, and I broke down in dry sobs.

"It'll be okay," my husband said, but he sounded unsure.

"Really?" Alice's voice said from within the trees.

"Of course it won't be," Rose spat from behind me.

"Rose," Emmett said, his voice rough.

"No, Emmett," she said, "We've lost him."

"How can we live?" Alice said.

"We'll find a way," Carlisle said, breaking free from me. "Come here."

My family obliged, and Carlisle sighed.

"We'll try and live without him, okay? It'll hurt, and we're all going to be in pain, but we need to keep living. We can't end up like Bella and Edward."

Us, the Cullens, said nothing, but we knew we would all keep living to keep the others alive, and that was how we survived.

Edward had died without Bella, but we lived without Edward. We survived, and that was all we needed to do.

**I am so sorry that it ends this way.**

**Please review.**

**Amsii xxx**


End file.
